Something Better
by DramaHunny101
Summary: Jade found something better. What starts out as lust ends in a crush. Jori.


**Disclaimer: I can't even afford Victorious in my dreams. **

* * *

><p>You wanted her from the first time you saw her, singing 'Make It Shine' since her sister couldn't. But it wasn't so much the singing that caught your attention- though you did have to admit (only to yourself) that her voice was beautiful- no, it was her dancing. How her body moved so perfectly when she wasn't even focusing on the dancing the hardest, the way her hips moved in that oh-so-delicious way. You couldn't help but think of how her hips would move nicely in another way- A way that involved no standing up and far less clothes.<p>

When you walked into Sikowitz's class the morning she was starting Hollywood Arts and saw her rubbing Beck, you couldn't help but be jealous and resentful. But not towards Tori, oh no, towards Beck, your boyfriend. In your defence, you couldn't help your desires. You wished she was rubbing you instead. You couldn't let anyone click onto your little infatuation though, so you made her get down on all fours (okay, you'll admit to yourself, so that part was mainly for your perverted-self's delight) and bark like a dog. You even went as far as to poor some kids coffee on her. You couldn't let anyone catch on, could you? You never even stopped to think that maybe being too harsh on Tori would allow certain people to catch on anyway.

When Tori came back to school the next day (oh how you had hoped she would), you were happy to see her. Noone could know that though, so you masked your happiness by putting your signature scowl on your face. And then when she chose you to be part of her alphabetical improv group, you thought to yourself 'well alright, maybe the girl has a backbone'.

"Eat your pants!" "You eat (my) your pants!" She got you, so you felt respect towards the half Latina on some level. Another thing that you wouldn't let get revealed. And she topped off her revenge by kissing Beck. Well, you shouldn't of been as surprised as you were. Yeah, you were angry- she did kiss YOUR boyfriend, which violates girl-code or some chiz (plus nobody does that to Jade West)- but it also made you want her more. To put her in her place, show her who's boss? Maybe. Or perhaps it was because nobody had had the guts to stand up to you like that for a long time.

You wanted her, you wanted to see the oh-so-perfect Vega break underneath you. To take her down a notch. But then she fumbled over the bird-scene and it took her three goes to get it right, proving that she wasn't as perfect as you had originally thought. She was just human, like everybody else. That made you like her more. Not lust-after more, but _like_, as in a crush. You'd rather of died than have that knowledge out there at that point in time and risk being humiliated.

So when the two of you were partnered up to do 'stage fighting', you figured you could get revenge on the girl. Revenge, because she made you like her, with her charm and her cuteness. You were happy with your lust-filled thoughts, you didn't need or want this extra baggage of feelings. That's why you pretended she hurt you, to punish her. Everyone believed that the new girl had hit you with a cane, and you felt victorious once again, back on top.

Then Andre had to tell her the truth (that she didn't really hit you) and confirm her suspicions. For the rest of the week you were worried about her ratting you out to Lane or another teacher, just waiting for the moment that you'd get pulled out of class and get the punishment you deserved. It never happened though, and this surprised you greatly. So much so that you went to the Black Box Theatre Friday night when you knew she'd be there, cleaning up after the play. You confronted her, and she made a good argument- going to school together with this foolish feud going on between the pair of you wouldn't be much fun (for her, anyway). You helped her clean before tricking the school's naiive security guard into finishing your dirty work.

Cat confronted you that weekend, saying that she knew you had feelings for the younger Vega girl. Before you could deny it or launch yourself into an angry rant the petite redhead promised you she wouldn't tell anyone, and that she was there if you ever wanted to talk about it. That's why you loved Cat; she was your bestfriend. You knew that she knew that, it didn't need to be said. She definitely wasn't as stupid and innocent as she let everyone believe; no, infact, Cat Valentine was pretty damn smart.

Your feelings only grew from then on out. It became like an obsession to you, taunting Tori and making her squirm whenever you could. Yet no matter what you did or said, the Latina was always there for you. She didn't ask questions, hell, you were pretty sure if you said jump she'd ask how high. Maybe she was scared of you, on some level, but maybe she just genuinely liked you. In what way, you weren't sure.

So when the opportunity arose to find out when Beck started hanging out with Alyssa Vaugne, you took it. You broke up with Beck, only partially pretending to be angry at the whole situation. Sure, you may not have like him in the boyfriend-girlfriend way much anymore, but he could've been more into the relationship and had some respect for you and your feelings.

You acted highly upset and cried (thank god you were such a good actress) from the moment you hopped out of your car after parking in the Vega's driveway. Unsurprisingly, Tori agreed to help you get Beck back. You saw the jealousy in her eyes the whole time the two of you were talking. Your suspisions were confirmed; she liked you back, in _that_ way. You did an internal happy dance when you realised.

The truth came out just after you dragged Tori into the janitors closet, she told you maybe you should just give up on Beck. You replied that you had a long time ago, shortly after she began at Hollywood Arts. She looked shocked, and opened her mouth to question what you had said. Only "Why" had the chance to escape before you captured her lips with your own, pressing her back against the wall. You pulled away sometime later, and rested your forehead on top of her own before replying, "I found something better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm baaaaaccck ;] Actually, I got inspiration for this because they played the pilot episode on Nick here in NZ tonight (or last night, since it's technically today, which would've been tomorrow when I was watching the episode yesterday. And yes, I had to put that in a confusing manor :P) I know that this plot's been done (a lot), but I took the inspiration since my muse ditched me. I don't think it turned out as good as I thought it would, but I tried, right? In my defence, I'm tired and it's in the early hours of the morning. Don't complain, you got JORI :D **

**Review and a butterfly will be born somewhere in the world :D If you don't like butterflies, do it for the turtles, OH GOD PLEASE DO IT FOR THE TURTLES! **


End file.
